UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by Ciara Isabella
Summary: los Cullen vuelven a la escuela, ahora con Jake y Ness. pero la vida en alaska no va a ser tan facil que se diga, ya que algunos vampiros van a intentar dañar la vida de los cullen y uno de ellos es TANYA DENALI - MAL SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO **

**Prologo **

Sí, estoy aquí, en el primer día de clases en una de tantas escuelas, que seguramente conoceré – por lo menos mientras dure mi existencia- para mi, esto es un mundo extraño, algo totalmente nuevo. Para la mayoría de mi familia es solo UN NUEVO COMIENZO en otro lugar.

Apreté fuerte mente la mano que me sujetaba, el volteo y me sonrió. Mi sonrisa favorita, la que me daba coraje y me hacia fuerte, la sonrisa de mi Jake.

Sonreí de vuelta, y en ese instante lo supe, supe que todo iría siempre bien y todo gracias a que el siempre estaría a mi lado.

**Capitulo 1: De Cacería**

**RENESSME POV **

Sentí la esencia de la sangre a algunos kilómetros de distancia, Sangre humana, pero yo no podía atacarlos – no si no quería convertirme en un monstruo – Cuando mi garganta comenzó a quemar con ese olor tan delicioso que me hacía perder el control total, me di cuenta de lo ocurrido y corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba el humano.

Oí pasos apresurados de mi tía siguiéndome. Pasos que yo solo oía por la súper audición que herede mi padre, junto con el súper olfato, la velocidad y la fuerza vampírica, claro, estas no son tan intensas como las de un vampiro completo. Al final yo, Renessme Cullen, soy mitad humana, mi corazón late y tengo sangre corriendo por mis venas.

Pare cuando sentí el olor de la sangre de algunos herbívoros, que no eran ni de cerca, tan apetitosos como el olor que me había dejado hipnotizada, pero ni mi familia ni yo podíamos cometer esa clase de desliz.

Los Cullen – ellos son mi familia – no somos un peligro para la humanidad, nosotros somos "VEGETARIANOS", vampiros que no se alimentan de sangre humana, sobrevivimos con sangre animal – pero como mi padre dice "la sangre animal es como el tofu para los humanos, ella nos alimenta pero no nos mantiene fuertes"

Nessie… - mi tía Alice se dirigió a mi cuando se detuvo a mi lado – discúlpame, debí haber sido más cuidadosa

— Alice — No me gustaba mucho llamarla "Tía" ya que aparentemente las dos teníamos la misma edad, pero técnicamente yo tenía seis y ella... no sé, pero si tenía muchos más que yo, eso lo puedo garantizar. — por favor, no te culpes. Yo no mate a nadie, o si? – se quedo en silencio – entonces todo está bien!

Yo la mire con toda la ternura posible. Alice sabía que había perdido cualquier discusión conmigo y no dijo nada más. Ella se dejo llevar por sus instintos y ataco un oso que se estaba aproximando. Yo la imite, pero no pude dejar de sonreír al ver la diferencia entre los dos.

Alice es pequeña, de apariencia frágil. Ella parece una enana con sus facciones pequeñas e el cabello negro, corto y desgrafilado, apuntando para todas las direcciones, además de ser delgada. Y el oso, con apariencia fuerte y destructora. Se yo no conociera a mi tía, apostaría todo a que el oso ganaría aquella pelea, dejando a Alice en pedazos

Que increíble es el mundo! Ella tan pequeña y el oso tan grande! O debo decir, era tan grande, porque ya estaba muerto, Alice solo estaba disfrutando de su sangre

Pensé en todo eso en tan solo pocos segundos, porque yo también estaba disfrutando de la sangre de otro oso, tratando de olvidar que hubiese sido de ese pobre humano si yo no hubiese podido contenerme, pero tenía que olvidarlo porque no quería alterar a cierto lector de mentes al que llamo PAPÁ!.

Hola! espero que les agrade este fic, es el primero que hago :) y ps estoy muy entusiasmada.

se que este capitulo es corto, pero es el primero.. ya vendrán largos capítulos llenos de emoción.


	2. Chapter 2

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO **

**Prologo **

Sí, estoy aquí, en el primer día de clases en una de tantas escuelas, que seguramente conoceré – por lo menos mientras dure mi existencia- para mi, esto es un mundo extraño, algo totalmente nuevo. Para la mayoría de mi familia es solo UN NUEVO COMIENZO en otro lugar.

Apreté fuerte mente la mano que me sujetaba, el volteo y me sonrió. Mi sonrisa favorita, la que me daba coraje y me hacia fuerte, la sonrisa de mi Jake.

Sonreí de vuelta, y en ese instante lo supe, supe que todo iría siempre bien y todo gracias a que el siempre estaría a mi lado.

**Capitulo 1: De Cacería**

**RENESSME POV **

Sentí la esencia de la sangre a algunos kilómetros de distancia, Sangre humana, pero yo no podía atacarlos – no si no quería convertirme en un monstruo – Cuando mi garganta comenzó a quemar con ese olor tan delicioso que me hacía perder el control total, me di cuenta de lo ocurrido y corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba el humano.

Oí pasos apresurados de mi tía siguiéndome. Pasos que yo solo oía por la súper audición que herede mi padre, junto con el súper olfato, la velocidad y la fuerza vampírica, claro, estas no son tan intensas como las de un vampiro completo. Al final yo, Renessme Cullen, soy mitad humana, mi corazón late y tengo sangre corriendo por mis venas.

Pare cuando sentí el olor de la sangre de algunos herbívoros, que no eran ni de cerca, tan apetitosos como el olor que me había dejado hipnotizada, pero ni mi familia ni yo podíamos cometer esa clase de desliz.

Los Cullen – ellos son mi familia – no somos un peligro para la humanidad, nosotros somos "VEGETARIANOS", vampiros que no se alimentan de sangre humana, sobrevivimos con sangre animal – pero como mi padre dice "la sangre animal es como el tofu para los humanos, ella nos alimenta pero no nos mantiene fuertes"

Nessie… - mi tía Alice se dirigió a mi cuando se detuvo a mi lado – discúlpame, debí haber sido más cuidadosa

— Alice — No me gustaba mucho llamarla "Tía" ya que aparentemente las dos teníamos la misma edad, pero técnicamente yo tenía seis y ella... no sé, pero si tenía muchos más que yo, eso lo puedo garantizar. — por favor, no te culpes. Yo no mate a nadie, o si? – se quedo en silencio – entonces todo está bien!

Yo la mire con toda la ternura posible. Alice sabía que había perdido cualquier discusión conmigo y no dijo nada más. Ella se dejo llevar por sus instintos y ataco un oso que se estaba aproximando. Yo la imite, pero no pude dejar de sonreír al ver la diferencia entre los dos.

Alice es pequeña, de apariencia frágil. Ella parece una enana con sus facciones pequeñas e el cabello negro, corto y desgrafilado, apuntando para todas las direcciones, además de ser delgada. Y el oso, con apariencia fuerte y destructora. Se yo no conociera a mi tía, apostaría todo a que el oso ganaría aquella pelea, dejando a Alice en pedazos

Que increíble es el mundo! Ella tan pequeña y el oso tan grande! O debo decir, era tan grande, porque ya estaba muerto, Alice solo estaba disfrutando de su sangre

Pensé en todo eso en tan solo pocos segundos, porque yo también estaba disfrutando de la sangre de otro oso, tratando de olvidar que hubiese sido de ese pobre humano si yo no hubiese podido contenerme, pero tenía que olvidarlo porque no quería alterar a cierto lector de mentes al que llamo PAPÁ!.

Hola! espero que les agrade este fic, es el primero que hago :) y ps estoy muy entusiasmada.

se que este capitulo es corto, pero es el primero.. ya vendrán largos capítulos llenos de emoción.


End file.
